


Art for Hang the Apple on the Tree

by DYlogger



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Extra Warnings in Fic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, episodic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYlogger/pseuds/DYlogger
Summary: Arthur wakes from his death to find himself in Avalon, and slowly learns the rules of his strange afterlife through a series of difficult conversations. In Camelot, life must go on without him, but he has unwittingly left a little piece of himself behind. As Queen Guinevere takes the kingdom in new directions, Merlin must find ways to continue guarding Arthur, and his legacy, until they are finally together again.





	Art for Hang the Apple on the Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hang the Apple on the Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039602) by [a_big_apple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple). 



> First, let it be known that I tried something new for this bang - that is, doing everything in duochromatic colours! This is a new thing for me and I'm happy with how it turned out. ^_^
> 
> A_Big_Apple has been great with dealing with me and my two months of being dead from RL, and then sending over e v e r y t h i n g in the week before submissions were due. She's written a beautiful canon-era, fix-it fic that really inspired images in my head!! I was in awe after I read it; Apple is very talented with words and you should absolutely go read the fic because it will make you go *_*. (Also, please read the fic before looking at the art because there are spoilers.)
> 
> Additionally, thanks to R for art betaing and helping me work out colour kinks! (And as always, thanks to the mods of aftercamlann for hosting this bang!)
> 
> [Story Link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039602/chapters/18412552)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Art On Tumblr](https://dylogger.tumblr.com/post/150428730323)


End file.
